


Легенда о Белом Воине

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Fantasy, Gen, Pre-Canon, Ratings: R, нецензурная лексика, смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: О племени, в чьих жилах течет кровь драконов, о средствах на войне и о юсте к ней же.
Kudos: 4





	Легенда о Белом Воине

**Author's Note:**

> этот фик написан на конкурс "Фэндомная Битва-2011". Фанон о том, что Исли, Ригальдо и вообще все первое мужское поколение клеймор родом с материка, на котором идет война, общий, командный.

Тварь передвигалась по полю зигзагами, затаптывая медлительных и раненых.  
По правде говоря, здоровых и быстрых она давила с не меньшим успехом.  
Стрелки дали залп; за спиной у Исли, матерясь, заряжали баллисту.  
Страшилище, утыканное стрелами и болтами, ставшее похожим на огромного ежа, с ревом продолжало бежать вперед. Когти оставляли в земле длинные рытвины, а из-под воткнутых в шкуру снарядов сочилась кровь — фиолетовая.  
Попавших на зуб солдат чудовище то выплевывало, то пожирало.  
— Куда стреляете! В глаза, цельтесь в глаза! — до Исли донесся истерический крик командира лучников.  
— Получите слепого монстра! — зарычал Ригальдо. — Пусть передавит всех, кого еще не успел!  
Исли считал капитана кавалеристов Ригальдо редкостным мудаком, похожим на высокомерную снулую рыбу, водруженную в седло, но сейчас он в кои-то веки говорил дело.  
— В лапы, — громко сказал Исли, стараясь перекрыть вопли раненых, — в лапы стреляйте. Чтобы оно не могло бежать.  
— И что потом? — взвизгнул, брызжа слюной, капитан лучников.  
С той стороны, откуда неумолимо приближалось похожее на огромного ящера чудовище, ветерок принес неповторимую вонь выпотрошенных кишок.  
Исли вынул меч из ножен и вздохнул:  
— А потом, видимо, молиться.

— Ужасные потери, капитан, — посыльный из штаба застал Исли за попыткой умыться, и теперь ему приходилось сливать воду командиру пехоты на руки. Исли плеснул себе в лицо и на шею, фыркнул и вытерся вывернутой наизнанку рубахой. — И у нас, и у противника. Военный совет назначен на полдень.  
Голос у посыльного почти не дрожал.  
Исли пригляделся к солдату: молодой парень, над губой только начинает пробиваться пушок.  
— По призыву или доброволец? — спросил Исли.  
— Доброволец, — с некоторым вызовом ответил посыльный, задрав подбородок.  
— Дебил, — беззлобно сказал Исли, натягивая чистую сорочку, заранее вытащенную из мешка. Подумал, скрутил липкие от пота и крови волосы сложным «дамским» узлом. — Доложи, что буду.  
В лагере стонали раненые, сновали туда-сюда матерящиеся лекари, кто-то уже нашел неведомо где лопаты и выдвинулся на поле боя устраивать братскую могилу, а засевшая между шатрами компания пехотинцев, сплошь заляпанная фиолетовой дрянью, методично надиралась, пустив по кругу походною флягу.  
Интересно, куда теперь девать тушу чудовища, отстраненно подумал Исли. Она неотвратимо начнет тухнуть уже завтра.  
Солнце приближалось к зениту.  
Славное выдалось утречко.

Ночью Исли лежал в палатке, глядя на очерченный входным проемом синий треугольник неба. Каменистая земля давила в лопатки и поясницу даже сквозь свернутое вдвое походное одеяло, а из ноздрей с каждым выдохом вырывался пар, будто у драконьего нелюдя. Радости здешнего предгорья заключались в том, что дневное тепло ночью легко превращалось в бодрый морозец.  
Исли плотнее закутался в плащ и одеяло. Поморщился: когда пошли врукопашную, оказалось, что у чудовища на этот случай припасена очередная, экстренная мерзость — длинные гибкие щупальца, острые на концах, молниеносно вырастающие из боков и шеи. Один из этих отростков по касательной зацепил левое бедро — Исли вспомнил, какой ужас испытал, на минуту решив, будто потерял ногу.  
Чтобы согреться, требовалось всего-то закрыть вход, но Исли нужно было подумать, и, чтобы не уснуть, мерз он вполне сознательно.  
Снаружи донеслись острожные шаги, будто кто-то хотел подойти к палатке, не привлекая внимания, но и не особенно крадучись. Дозоров не боится, подумал Исли, свой. Кто-то из капитанов.  
Когда человеческий силуэт заслонил небо, Исли отбросил одеяло и сел.  
— Надо поговорить, — негромко сказал Ригальдо, не дав себе труда пригнуться и заглянуть внутрь.  
— Я не могу ответить на ваши чувства, прекрасный принц, так что прекратите меня преследовать, — уныло пошутил Исли, поднимаясь и засовывая в ножны меч, оставленный рядом с «постелью».  
Ригальдо никак не прокомментировал выпад.  
Что ж, поговорить действительно нужно.  
— Извините, что не приглашаю, — сказал Исли в прежнем тоне. — Пойдут еще толки, марающие вашу воинскую честь, мой принц…  
— Паяц, — у Ригальдо даже те оскорбления, в которые сам Исли мог вложить столько оттенков неподдельного чувства, выходили сухо и пресно.  
Они медленно пошли между рядами палаток в сторону светящегося на северном дозорном посту факела. Хочет отойти от лагеря, подумал Исли. В общем, разумно: даже если среди дозорных есть соглядатаи главнокомандующего, они смогут только доложить о факте разговора, но не о его содержании.  
Миновав пост — «вольно, бойцы!» — Ригальдо расслабился. Не то чтобы он перестал походить на вытянутую по струнке дохлую щуку, но что-то изменилось: будто Ригальдо всерьез ждал алебарды в спину — и не дождался.  
Он остановился у большого камня.  
— У тебя странный выбор мест для свиданий, мой принц, — шагнув за обломок скалы, брякнул Исли: должно быть, его белая шевелюра в темноте видна на милю окрест. Помолчал немного. — Ну, я жду. Начинай свой страшный разговор.  
— Мы в полном говне, — проронил Ригальдо — веско донельзя.  
— Тонкое наблюдение, — откликнулся Исли. Луна поднялась по небосклону так, что стояла у Ригальдо за спиной, подсвечивая «нимбом» невидимое во мраке лицо. — Я пойду досыпать?  
— Официальные переговоры с целью заключения временного перемирия с драконами — фарс. На этом жалком участке Южного фронта, — в голосе Ригальдо послышалась искренняя ненависть — Исли даже моргнул от неожиданности. — На этом участке драконы не выставляют настоящих воинов. Мы всего дважды сталкивались с нелюдями…  
— Я счастлив этому обстоятельству, между прочим, — перебил Исли. — Но до сих пор не вижу, как это касается появления твари.  
— Не думаю, что драконы были рады этой дряни, но у них есть боевая мощь, чтобы дать ей отпор. Теперь прикинь, зачем им эти переговоры? Совместное подавление сил неведомого врага? Как бы не так. Они очень настаивали на присутствии нас с тобой как непосредственных участников… усмирения чудовища.  
Исли вдруг понял, отчего ему так неприятно слушать Ригальдо: тот озвучивал всю мерзость, которая приходила Исли в голову и которую он сам не хотел произносить вслух, но перспектива попасть в это вот «говно» явно вызывала у самого Ригальдо нечто сродни восхищению.  
— Ларнэ высказывал крайне резкие суждения на сегодняшнем совете, — Ригальдо стоял все в той же позе — по-строевому, чуть ли не «руки по швам». — В том числе о нашем командовании. Цитируя его слова, «что здесь делает этот змеиный выблядок, мой генерал, вашу мать».  
— Мне очень жаль, что он опередил тебя, ты бы сказал цветистей, — не удержался Исли. Появление вражеского парламентера из шатра генерала не оставило равнодушным никого. — Если я правильно понял, к чему ты клонишь…  
— Что будем делать?  
Исли вздохнул. Вот и апофеоз спектакля.  
— Идти спать, мой принц. Это была очень познавательная прогулка к местному дольмену, о котором наверняка слагают легенды…  
— Ты вообще меня слушал, кретин?  
— Ригард, — Исли было очень жаль, что в этот момент он не видит лица собеседника: капитана кавалерии почему-то всегда перекашивало, когда его имя произносили на северный манер. — Я понимаю, что тебе очень хочется об этом поговорить, раз ты сам додумался и сделал выводы. Но у меня ноет свежее боевое ранение, здесь чертовски холодно, а завтра, как ты изволил заметить, у нас намечается неизвестно что. Так что я не соображу, что бы такого утешительного сказать тебе на ночь. Ты ведь не предлагаешь мне совместно дезертировать… в закат? Не возьму в толк, чего ты от меня ждешь.  
— Я должен был удостовериться, что ты все понимаешь правильно, — Ригальдо отвернулся и зашагал в сторону лагеря.  
Исли отправился следом. В высшей степени бесполезный разговор.  
— Спокойной ночи, мой принц, — громко сказал Исли, поравнявшись с дозорными. Подмигнул им и скорчил довольную рожу, зная, что в свете факела это непременно увидят: — Он просто демон.  
Ригальдо стоически не среагировал.  
Судя по каменным лицам дозорных, они едва держались, чтобы не заржать.

Эта земля переходила из рук в руки раз восемь за последние несколько лет, и крестьяне молча прятались по домам, едва завидев воинов любой из армий.  
Трое капитанов ехали в сопровождении отряда из десяти рядовых. Ригальдо хмурился, Ларнэ вслух строил теории о том, откуда взялось давешнее чудище, Исли трясся в седле и ужасно хотел спать.  
Плохо было то, что драконы прочно обосновались в старом замке, покинутом владельцем в незапамятные времена, и именно туда были приглашены для переговоров парламентеры.  
Исли подумал, что, будь его воля, он ни за что бы не выбрал себе в компаньоны именно этих двоих.  
Ларнэ назначили командиром совсем недавно, Исли почти не знал его и не мог припомнить, откуда он взялся. Этот человек очень легко злился и не умел держать язык за зубами, а еще у него что-то не ладилось со здоровьем: жалуясь на постоянные мигрени, он пару раз в день глотал пилюли, которые всегда таскал в мешочке за пазухой.  
Что касается Ригальдо, их с Исли «любовь» была давней и трепетной. Ригальдо, в отличие от Ларнэ, был крайне молчалив, а если что и говорил, то редко обходился без отборной ругани. О нем болтали, будто он внебрачный сын какого-то дворянина (строили теории, будто дворянин был северянин, хотя по смуглой роже капитана предположить подобное родство было затруднительно). К выпивке и женщинам Ригальдо не проявлял никакого интереса, зато слишком сильно интересовался Исли: вызывал на поединок три раза — и три раза был побежден.  
Настойчивость, с которой Ригальдо следил за его тренировками, достала Исли до невозможности. Когда солдаты начали сально шутить насчет внимания, которое капитан кавалерии оказывал капитану пехоты, Исли, от которого явно ждали каких-то действий, решил, что бить Ригальдо морду в четвертый раз бесполезно.  
Так появилась шутка о «моем принце», настолько удачная, что в неловком положении сразу оказался один только Ригальдо.  
Впрочем, обладая удивительным свойством не обращать внимания на слухи о себе, Ригальдо продолжал наблюдать за Исли все так же пристально и навязчиво.  
И вот в такой вот компании Исли ехал на переговоры, не в силах отделаться от чувства, что не только добровольно залезает в мышеловку, но и сам услужливо приводит в действие механизм, перебивающий хребет.  
Подписать пакт о временном перемирии и сотрудничестве от лица генерала, что за чушь.

— Это вилка для рыбы, — прошипел Ригальдо, толкая Исли локтем в бок. Исли отдернул занесенную над столом руку. Двузубая вилка ехидно поблескивала слева от тарелки.  
— А мясо чем есть? — шепотом поинтересовался Исли, обозревая многообразие приборов.  
Во взгляде Ригальдо читалось такое презрение, что Исли моментально почувствовал себя пристыженным.  
Что ни говори, драконье племя понимало в пытках: переговоры начались со светского приема с банкетом.  
Исли вообще-то был человеком простым. Пятый, младший сын в семье торговца, он пошел в наемники, рассудив, что на наследство рассчитывать не приходится. Подряжаясь охранять самых разных людей, Исли, разумеется, нахватался кое-каких манер, но вилки — пять разных вилок! — были за гранью его понимания.  
— Третья, — рыкнул Ригальдо. — Но только для птицы. В салаты ею не лазай.  
Исли покладисто не полез, подцепив с ближайшего блюда что-то вроде отбивной и отчаянно надеясь, что эта сволочь из птицы.  
Судя по второму толчку под ребра, ошибся.  
Ларнэ, сидящий за круглым столом справа от Исли, с интересом разглядывал драконью снедь и дергал себя за светлую бороду. Локти у него при этом лежали на столешнице, так что Исли порадовался, что Ригальдо, вдруг подтвердивший слухи о своем аристократическом воспитании, не сможет дотянуться до товарища по оружию, не нарушая этикета.  
— Мы главное блюдо, — едва слышно сказал Ригальдо, криво улыбаясь супруге драконьего генерала, сидящей напротив. — Не стриги ушами.  
Дама улыбнулась в ответ. Прелести ее личика не портили даже желтые драконьи глаза.  
Исли незаметно сунул в рукав столовый нож, а потом уронил вилку и, смущенно пробормотав извинения, полез за ней под стол. Скрючился, сунул краденый нож за голенище сапога и вынырнул обратно, сжимая вилку с видом жениха, облобызавшего невесту.  
Теперь ему стало немного спокойней: и гости, и хозяева демонстративно сложили оружие на скамью за дверьми зала. Впрочем, все это совершенно не помешало драконам расставить стражу у входа и окон.  
Под взглядом Ригальдо, не оценившего военной хитрости, впору было почувствовать себя тараканом.  
— А теперь, господа офицеры, — низкий голос генерала источал любезность. — Если вы достаточно насладились трапезой, пора перейти к делу.  
Ларнэ хмыкнул. И впрямь, все едва успели наполнить тарелки и пригубить вина, что за спешка?  
— Наше командование настоятельно рекомендовало… — начал Исли, но тут госпожа генеральша звонко расхохоталась.  
Исли умолк. Покосившись на Ригальдо, увидел, что тот так сжал в кулаке вилку, что побелели пальцы.  
«Вилка в правой руке — не по этикету», — пронеслась идиотская мысль.  
— Вы не так нас поняли, господа, — отсмеявшись, сказала дама. — Мы до сих пор удивлены вашему согласию на визит. Все-таки у нас удивительно глупые враги, и это подтверждает справедливость наших притязаний. Дураков надо учить.  
Исли не стал дожидаться продолжения. Припрятанный нож бросать было жалко, потому в болтливую генеральшу полетела тарелка со злосчастной отбивной.  
Такого маневра не ожидал никто, и пока драконы отходили от изумления, Ригальдо вскочил, перевернув стул, и воткнул вилку в глаз ближайшему стражнику. Парень взвыл и скорчился, прижимая ладони к лицу.  
Для мяса, подумал Исли, хватая со стола нож. Застыл, выставив правую руку с зажатым в ней «оружием» перед собой.  
На этом, к сожалению, приемы шокирующей самооборны закончились.  
Генерал поднял руки, улыбаясь, и медленно встал из-за стола.  
— Метните свой ножик, капитан, — добродушно разрешил он. — Может быть, даже и мне в глаз попадете. А тем временем мои люди…  
Арбалетный болт с хрустом вонзился в спинку кресла Ларнэ, который так и не успел сообразить, что происходит, и присоединиться к забаве.  
— …в общем, вы и так уже видите, сколько всего могут успеть мои люди тем временем, — закончил генерал.  
Не опуская руку, Исли посмотрел вниз: Ларнэ обмяк в кресле, глаза у него были очень удивленные, а по бороде из уголка рта сочилась струйка крови.  
Сердце и легкое. Какой хороший выстрел с двух шагов, чтоб им…  
— Кони вас всех еби, — бессильно прорычал Ригальдо.  
— Кавалеристы вечно о своем, — улыбнулась генеральская супруга, кокетливо наматывая на коготок прядь красных волос. — Так что, господа, сдаемся?

Когда связанные руки начали неметь, в коридоре снова послышались шаги.  
Исли подобрался, потом снова расслабился: бесполезно. Даже если он упрется спиной в стену подвала и ударит стражника связанными ногами, это вряд ли спасет его от раскаленных щипцов и железной девы.  
Дверь со скрипом открылась, и в проеме появились несколько подсвеченных факелом силуэтов; один из троих мужчин безвольно висел на руках у своих конвоиров.  
Когда Ригальдо втолкнули в помещение, он рухнул, даже не попытавшись выставить руки — наверняка был без сознания, а теперь, скорее всего, еще и сломал нос.  
Стоило все же потрепыхаться, заработать болт в живот еще в обеденном зале. Впрочем, кого-то одного для дознания оставили бы в любом случае, и поскольку этот кто-то матерился слишком уж громко и яростно…  
Исли глубоко вдохнул и прикинул, как бы ловчее подползти к Ригальдо. Сквозь окошко под самым потолком лился скудный свет, так что рассмотреть, что бывает с теми, кто не отвечает на прямые вопросы, вполне представлялось возможным.  
Исли оттолкнулся от стены и двинулся в сторону двери, подтягивая задницу к пяткам. Похож, наверное, на какую-нибудь спятившую гусеницу, подумалось ему.  
Снова разболелось раненное бедро.  
Со спины Ригальдо выглядел почти целым, вот только плечевые суставы у него были неестественно вывернуты, и пованивал бравый капитан, как походное жаркое.  
Исли чуть не застонал. Как бы ни был истерзан Ригальдо, главное, что руками двигать он не сможет. Право слово, лучше бы ему ноги калечили, но нет — дыба. И вправлять суставы после пытки, конечно, никто не стал.  
Глупо было надеяться на то, что нож не найдут, когда будут вязать ноги, но теперь оставалось только петь за упокой. Так тебе, капитан, не думай, что ты самый умный.  
Неловко подпихивая Ригальдо в бок, Исли с третьей попытки смог перевернуть тяжелое тело.  
Спереди оно выглядело… в общем, Исли не особенно любил ругаться, но именно так оно и выглядело.  
Нос у Ригальдо все-таки был сломан, но на фоне вздувшегося пузырями ожога во всю правую щеку это смотрелось почти что безобидно. Собственная тень закрывала Исли обзор, но, кажется, ресницы у Ригальдо сгорели, и черт его знает, насколько пострадали глаза. Волосы и рубаха на груди были мокрые — то ли так приводили в чувство, то ли пытали водой, — а на левом боку и на животе ткань обуглилась, и на ней запеклась кровь — и щипцами тоже орудовали, прямо через одежду.  
Исли попытался устроить голову Ригальдо у себя на коленях, чтобы кровь из разбитого носа не текла обратно в глотку.  
Ригальдо захрипел и дернулся.  
— Тихо, — зачем-то сказал Исли, придерживая его под затылок.  
— Блядь, — простонал Ригальдо. — Ох блядь…  
Исли перевел дух. Кажется, бравый кавалерист не собирался умирать прямо сейчас.  
— Я говорил тебе…  
— Помолчи.  
Ригальдо дышал с присвистом и, судя по тому, что до сих пор никуда не послал Исли, было ему действительно погано. Правый глаз у него все-таки не открывался.  
— Надо было дезертировать с вами в закат, мой принц, — не удержался Исли. — Поймают — повесят, но и то лучше, чем драконье гостеприимство.  
— Заткнись, — отрезал Ригальдо и надолго умолк.  
У Исли начали затекать ноги. Идеи насчет совместного побега не приходили. Проскочила ужасная мысль: по крайней мере, известно, что случилось с отрядом сопровождения. Всех десятерых зарезали у Исли на глазах.  
— Слушай, — вдруг, облизав губы, прошептал Ригальдо. — Если развяжут — беги. У меня не вышло. Бросай меня.  
— Заткнись.  
Пол под Исли выразительно содрогнулся.  
Ригальдо зашипел и снова выругался, довольно однообразно.  
Пол тряхнуло еще раз.  
— Да что за черт, — пробормотал Исли. Осторожно приподняв голову Ригальдо, высвободился и все так же нелепо пополз ближе к двери, не совсем еще представляя, зачем.  
— Что там? — прохрипели за спиной.  
— Не знаю, — Исли прислушался.  
И тут тишина в коридоре, словно дождавшись его внимания, сменилась воплями.  
— Что это?! — кричал охранник. — Что это такое?!  
Исли услышал лязганье меча о камень, а потом солдат заорал в последний раз и умолк. Что-то гадко чавкнуло.  
Со всей скоростью, на которую был способен, Исли откатился как можно дальше.  
Чутье не подвело.  
Дверь отлетела в сторону, громыхнула о стену и повисла на одной петле, помахивая искореженным засовом. Из коридора внутрь протиснулось что-то вроде огромного щупальца — синюшное, окровавленное, толщиной с тело взрослого мужчины.  
На конце щупальца располагались желтые глаза, очень внимательные и злые.  
Исли застыл, заворожено глядя на чудовище.  
Щупальце повертелось туда-сюда, рассматривая пленников, а потом извернулось и стремительно убралось в коридор, словно обладатель «втянул» его обратно.  
— Блядь, — чуть ли не провыл Ригальдо, тяжело дыша. — Твою мать!..  
— Согласен, — выдохнул Исли. Завалился набок и пополз из камеры: нужно было добыть меч, нож, что угодно острое, пока занятые чудовищем хозяева о них не вспомнили.

Красивая генеральша была неаккуратно разорвана на две половинки — нижнюю и верхнюю, тянущиеся друг к другу обрывками кишок, из которых вываливался смердящий недопереваренный пир.  
Все, кто встретился Исли по дороге наверх и дальше, на пути к воротам, выглядели примерно так же: что бы ни атаковало замок, пленных оно не брало.  
Исли стащил с себя беспамятного Ригальдо и положил его у крепостной стены. На свету тот выглядел еще хуже, чем показалось в подвале: раны на торсе были глубокие и безобразные. Оставалось только подло порадоваться раскаленным клещам: по крайней мере, кровотечения не было.  
Заходило солнце. Прекрасная возможность воплотить в жизнь дежурную шутку последних двух дней, подумал Исли и двинулся на поиски конюшни, переступая через оторванные руки и головы. Замковый двор был достаточно велик, чтобы тварь всласть погоняла по нему своих жертв.  
Почему чудовище не тронуло только их двоих, почему ушло из темницы? И каких размеров оно вообще было, если одно только щупальце…  
— Исли, — хрипло позвали из-за угла хозяйственной пристройки. — Капитан… Исли…  
Исли сам не заметил, как содрогнувшись от ужаса, оказался в боевой стойке.  
— Исли, — прохрипел Ларнэ, делая шаг вперед. — Помоги…  
Ошибиться было трудно: от смертельной раны на груди голого, с ног до головы покрытого пятнами крови командира артиллерии не осталось и следа.  
— Помоги… — повторил он, протягиваю в сторону Исли руку со скрюченными пальцами. Они начали медленно вытягиваться, синеть, узлы суставов сгладились, а ногти будто «ушли» под кожу.  
Пальцы росли, пока не покрыли все расстояние между замершими капитанами, и остановились перед самым лицом Исли, невероятно разбухшие.  
И когда на указательном открылись крохотные желтые глаза, Исли проорал обожаемое ригальдовское «Блядь!» и рубанул по щупальцам со всей силы.  
С остервенением кроша Ларнэ, почему-то не оказывающего ни малейшего сопротивления, Исли от души матерился сквозь зубы и проклинал тот хренов день, когда решил взять в руки меч.

— И вы не видели, что это было, капитан? — в который раз спросил командующий, хмурясь.  
— Нет, — Исли изучал стену шатра над правым плечом собеседника. — Не видел. Оно уничтожило всех и исчезло.  
— А Ларнэ? — генерал подался вперед, упираясь кулаками в края стола.  
На столе была разложена карта местности со стрелками планов наступления. Рука командующего как раз накрывала находящийся почти на кромке листа замок.  
— Погиб, — сказал Исли, посмотрев генералу в глаза. — Тела я не нашел.

Когда к Исли подошел один из кавалеристов, мечники как раз сворачивали лагерь.  
— Разрешите обратиться, господин капитан.  
Исли махнул рукой, вполглаза наблюдая за тем, как его отряд пакует палатки, чтобы отгрузить их на телегу едущего в арьергарде обоза.  
— Вы вытащили нашего командира из этого ада, — выпалил солдат, и Исли наконец-то обратил на него внимание. — Вас все равно поставят в известность о кадровой перестановке, но мы считаем, что вы должны узнать непосредственно от нас…  
Исли прикрыл глаза, вдохнул, открыл их снова.  
— Он умер.  
Солдат кивнул, и Исли опять махнул рукой, отпуская его.  
Черт, быть не может. Всего пара вывихов и две раны, неужели они были настолько тяжелыми?  
Исли тащил Ригальдо до ближайшего селения, где можно было добыть повозку, а после, правя экспроприированной кобылой, следил, чтобы его не растрясло на дороге, и в конце концов с рук на руки сдал его лекарям.  
Он вдруг понял, что зверски злится на этого идиота, додумавшегося умереть именно теперь.  
Впрочем, Исли не был до конца уверен, что во дворе замка Ригальдо ни разу не приходил в сознание.  
Хранить тайну одному куда проще.

Эффективность, думал Исли. Все произошедшее — вопрос отсутствия эффективности. Если обычные методы не помогает, следует использовать все, что угодно.  
Например, создавать чудовищ, которые пожирают собственных соратников.  
Исли предпочитал совершенствование традиционных методов ведения войны — непрерывно оттачивая свою технику владения мечом на всем когтистом и красноволосом, что попадалось на пути.  
Он попросил о переводе на самый трудный участок Восточного фронта и почти привык сталкиваться в бою с огромными нелюдями, дышащими огнем, и уклоняться от этого огня, и прорубаться сквозь чешую к плоти, ничуть не более прочной, чем человеческая.  
Прекрасно понимая бессмысленность своего усердия, Исли все равно пытался быть предельно эффективным, чтобы необходимости в тех тварях больше не возникало.  
Однажды, будучи в увольнении, он решил напиться — просто так, конечно, безо всяких там «залить горе», — и за ним увязался какой-то новобранец, боготворящий его и готовый каждое слово принимать на веру. Исли пожал плечами и разрешил — в конце концов, следовало поддерживать репутацию человека, которому нечего скрывать.  
Исли не сомневался, что после тех «переговоров» за каждым его шагом следят.  
Отпивая пива из простецкой глиняной кружки, он слышал, как мужик за столом напротив говорит другому, даже не пытаясь приглушить голос:  
— Слышь, гляди, какие патлы. Прямо как Белый Воин из баек…  
Исли пожал плечами: «патлы» он отпустил, еще только учась военному делу, и давно привык к глупым замечаниям по этому поводу. Но его спутник вдруг вскочил на ноги, едва не опрокинув скамью:  
— Он и есть Белый Воин, мужичье!.. Да он!..  
Исли тогда изумился: оказывается, он умудрился нажить себе боевую славу.  
И почему-то подумал, что Ригальдо изошел бы желчью от зависти — и умер бы снова.  
Из пивной пришлось уйти.  
Солдат получил строгий выговор и был выставлен в караул вне очереди.  
Ночью враг напал без предупреждения, и караульных, конечно, вырезали первыми.

Совет выдался очень короткий.  
— Вот этих, — сказал командующий, — выпускаете в авангарде. При первых признаках превращения отводите свои отряды с передовой.  
У «этих» были, как на подбор, светлые волосы и глаза странного серебристого цвета, какие-то неживые, застывшие. У Ларнэ таких не было, у него были обычные, может быть, карие, а может, серые… интересно, почему?  
— Превращения? — переспросил здешний капитан кавалерии.  
— Поймете, — генерала едва заметно передернуло.  
Исли был совершенно уверен, что поймет.  
Они с Ригальдо послужили прекрасным прикрытием для Ларнэ. Те, кто планировали эту многоходовку, убили сразу двух зайцев: чудовище уничтожило вражеское командование, а вернувшиеся капитаны смогли подтвердить вероломность драконов, обострив ненависть армии к противнику.  
К тому же, как оказалось, выживший капитан прекрасно умеет помалкивать о том, чему был свидетелем.  
Но теперь, когда тайна перестала быть таковой, не чувствовать себя расходным материалом, использованным бессмысленно и расточительно, стало практически невозможно.

Отводить войска получалось не всегда, а когда получалось — не всегда помогало.  
В конечном итоге каждый из этих неутомимых в бою беловолосых становился чудовищем, и иногда они возвращались к своим.  
Исли смертельно устал бороться на два фронта.  
— Капитан, — сказал ему командующий, вызвав к себе после очередной бойни. — Вы видите, что метод не дает нужных результатов.  
Исли едва удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Как мягко сказано.  
— Насколько я понимаю, для вас ситуация с новым оружием в некотором роде личная, потому советом генералов Востока решено было предложить вам принять участие в разработке…  
Исли молчал, изучая обитую полированным деревом стену: войска расквартировались в небольшом городке, из которого накануне выбили драконов, и командующий занял комнату в доме градоначальника.  
— В качестве подопытного?  
— В качестве воина, — генерал улыбнулся. — Просто необходимо создать бойцов, которые будут способны противостоять нелюдям, не становясь чудовищами.  
Исли не поверил ни единому слову. Он слишком много думал об этом за прошедшие месяцы. Противостоять нелюдям могло и достаточное число толковых мечников, но командование искало возможность противопоставить драконам управляемую тварь, равную нелюдю по силе.  
— А если я откажусь? — спросил Исли, решив до последнего держать свои догадки при себе.  
— Вы же понимаете, капитан, — снова улыбнулся командующий, — ситуация для вас не слишком хороша. Кто его знает, что случилось в том замке на самом деле и почему из троих парламентеров выжили только вы.  
Абсурднее обвинения Исли слышать не доводилось. Да там же все умерли, подумал он. Вообще все, и драконы тоже.  
— Участь предателей незавидна, — подытожил командующий. — Я жду вашего решения, капитан.  
— Я согласен, — сказал Исли, мысленно сосчитав до трех, чтобы не выдать прямо в рожу командиру весь богатый арсенал ругательств покойника Ригальдо.  
И правда, доля предателей была незавидна.  
Исли чертовски не хотелось вариться живьем.

В сравнении с материком, остров был крохотен, скучен и отставал в развитии лет на сто.  
— Йома на острове кишмя кишат, — сказал Черный Человек, показывавший Исли Организацию. — Мы берем их плоть и создаем воинов, но мы не знаем, откуда взялись сами йома.  
Исли снова сделал вид, что верит.  
Ему указали на комнату, которую отныне он должен был делить с кем-то из новых товарищей. Когда Исли толкнул дверь и вошел, беловолосый мужчина точил меч, сидя на кровати. Он низко опустил голову, и потому Исли не сразу рассмотрел лицо.  
— Эй, — позвал Исли, не придумав, как бы уместнее поздороваться. В конце концов, день не казался ему добрым.  
Мужчина выпрямился, и Исли испытал дикое чувство, будто такое уже бывало с ним раньше.  
— Здравствуй, — бесцветно сказал Ригальдо.

— Возможно, я бы и не умер, — сказал Ригальдо, опираясь спиной о стену. — Но я ослеп на один глаз и эти раны… они никогда бы не дали мне больше сражаться по-настоящему. Мне обещали, что я буду, как новенький.  
— Не соврали, — отозвался Исли.  
Лицо у Ригальдо стало неестественно бледным, но на щеке не осталось даже шрама от ожога, и оба серебряных глаза явно были зрячими.  
— И ты согласился только ради того, чтобы продолжать войну?  
Ригальдо посмотрел на Исли так, словно тот сказал несусветную глупость:  
— Ну да.  
— Вы все-таки редкостный мудак, мой принц, — сказал Исли и прижал ладонь к губам, чтобы не смеяться слишком громко.  
Ригальдо не ответил.

…а потом их распределяли по рангам, присваивая Номера.  
Исли чувствовал, как в жилах клокочет эта новая сила, дурная мощь, требующая выхода, подстрекающая кромсать, протыкать насквозь, отрубать руки и ноги. Сдерживать ее было тем труднее, что давать ей волю оказалось ужасно приятно.  
Номером Три стал какой-то деревенский парень, простой, как удар по морде, сильный и глупый просто до неприличия. Ригальдо поставил в поединке с ним жирную точку, отрубив дураку правую руку.  
У Исли почему-то не возникало сомнений, что в самом конце — это все равно будет Ригальдо. Что же, он всегда хотел боевой славы.  
Но Ригальдо оказался вовсе не таким сильным противником, как Исли представлял. Он двигался невероятно быстро, но ему не хватало силы удара, его фехтование было несовершенно, и Исли легко научился предугадывать его выпады.  
Ригальдо был «воином» дольше, он больше времени провел, управляясь с силой йома — но он все равно проигрывал.  
В конечном счете — Исли все надоело.  
Лишившийся ног Ригальдо был уже далеко не так быстр.

Исли принял меч с символом Номера Один и подумал, что снова получил то, что ему совершенно не нужно — как тогда, когда пошел добровольцем на фронт, почему-то решив, что, если будет достаточно хорошим солдатом, то сможет остановить войну.  
Наивный идиот.  
Он посмотрел на Ригальдо и понял, что тот никогда не простит этого поединка и ни о чем не забудет.  
— Пойдемте, мой принц, — сказал Исли, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Ригальдо меняется в лице. — По-моему, нам стоит отметить столь великий день.  
То, как быстро Ригальдо взял себя в руки, привело Исли в восхищение.  
Отвернувшись, он зашагал к казарме, уверенный, что Ригальдо, не отставая, идет в двух шагах позади.  
Когда-нибудь придет день, и Ригальдо бросит вызов открыто — чтобы оспорить первенство, до которого Исли не было дела.  
Но пока этот день не настанет, он будет беречь Исли как зеницу ока.  
И значит, до той поры можно осматриваться, собирать информацию и пытаться понять, что происходит на самом деле, ни от кого не опасаясь удара в спину.


End file.
